Broken Future
by Pirating-Venus
Summary: As years passed, Neo-Queen Serenity took the thrown and a new era of peace began. However, something went terribly wrong. A war broke out between the planets... a war that tore them apart. Mars up!
1. Venus

Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own anything to do with Sailor Moon. SO far my only creation is Mina's daughter and this concept.  
  
Author's note: Alright people, here's the thing. This is an experiment. If you like what you see here I will continue the concept, according to your reviews. If even one person reviews I will continue. This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me.  
  
This concept was made from an RPG I have made, so... If anyone is interested in joining I will send you the link. It hasn't started yet! And anything found here in this fic will be completely of my own mind, so no worries of that. Okay, enough shameless advertising...  
  
Preview of what HAS happened:  
  
It is the dawn of a new era, a new future. Some years in the coming age, during Neo Queen Serenity's reign, something goes terribly wrong.  
  
The Sailor Scouts have broken up after a massive fight; the Great Alliance has been broken and now all of the other planetary kingdoms (Venus, Mercury, Mars, etc...) have declared war on each other for the Moon Empire after deciding Serena and Darien unfit to rule such a powerful empire that is the Moon and Earth.  
  
The scouts are adults now and presently ruling their respective kingdoms. All kingdoms have adopted their own senshi as guards.  
  
Now the war rages, the one time symbol of peace now shattered to anger. Even now though, peace is sought. A council is coming, a peace council they hope to solve it all.

**_ Venus_**  
  
Mina sat in a golden chair that dipped towards the ground, with no back and delicately decorated sides coming to her waist. The black dress she wore trailed the ground in a graceful arc while a small tie held it up around her neck leaving her back bare to the waist. Her golden hair pooled atop of the dress and covered the revealed area of ivory skin. Her bright blue eyes looked out a window and onto the landscape of Venus.

Not so long ago she had taken her place as Queen, as well as the other scouts, each to their respective planet. It had been a wonderful time. They had been sisters in arms, best friends. But that was before...

She dropped her eyes to the ground, a curtain of gold covering her face as she did so.

War had broken out and they hadn't seen one another for what seemed eternity to Mina. She remembered...

_flashback_  
  
All the girls met up that day before a ball for Neo Queen Serenity as she had been newly crowned. They had all laughed and dressed their best, Mina in her trademark soft yellow, Rei in her fiery red, Ami in serene blue, and Lita in her charming green. It was one of the most beautiful occasions memorable. Roses were everywhere and so many smiling faces. It was there they had been reunited.  
  
Compliments of the crystal, they had regained their memories of who they really were and she remembered the second she saw him.  
  
Her eyes locked onto the lavender ones of the tall general with silver hair, the one she called her love, Kunzite. Without rationalizing with thought she flung herself into his strong arms, relieved to see him alive and well once more, and buried her face into his chest.  
  
She then looked up at him with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks and fear as for the first time she realized he may not yet have his memory.  
  
He softly smiled to her before a gloved hand tilted her chin up and  
her lowered his head, his lips meeting hers.  
  
He knew, he remembered...

_end flash back_

Mina brought her hands to her lips in memory. It was the first kiss of many. Long ago she had pledged her heart to this man and with him it remained.  
  
Then there had been the fight, but it really wasn't her fault. But then who's was it?  
  
'After all,' she thought somewhat bitterly. 'It was always Sailor Moon this and Sailor Moon that. She hardly did anything at first, just fell down and cried while we fought and then brought out her little wand and zapped it after we did all the work and weakened it. She should have never been the leader anyhow. That was place, my right,' Mina thought angrily the gap in time and war having build resent into her heart. 'She got it just because she was the Moon Queen's daughter, that was it.'  
  
Mina shook her golden mane angrily and looked back into her room and her eyes softened as she looked at her most precious possession.

_flashback_

The Sailor Scouts had broken apart and war had been declared when Serena threatened to use the Silver Crystal on Rei. It was done in the heat of the moment and had set everything into motion.  
  
The planets were at war and the Planetary Alliance was no more. It wasn't long before all the planets were at one another's throats. Each  
  
Queen was ready to fight for their kingdom, and to return home. 

That's when it started.  
  
Kunzite had always been loyal to Earth, to his king. He had always put his duty first, but had also sworn his undying love to Mina.  
  
"Kunzite, come with me to Venus. You asked me once to be your bride when your past was behind us and I told you I would when everything was set. I have grown since these years past and so has our love. It is what it once was if not greater and all past is behind us," she told him referring to his working for the Negaverse.  
  
"Mina please," he asked of her pulling her into his arms. "I..I can't betray my king. You know how I feel of duty and loyalty,"  
  
Mina pulled out his arms in startlement. "Loyalty? What of your loyalty to me, to your heart?" she asked placing her hand over his chest where his heart was located. "Does that mean nothing?"  
  
"I means everything to me love," he answered covering her hand with his. "But I can't betray my duty. Isn't that what you told me back on the Moon during the Silver Millennium and our first meeting? Love has its place but first comes duty. I had admired you so greatly for that. It was strength that spoke then and you need to look for it now."  
  
Mina blinked back tears because she knew what he had said was true.

Anytime before this she would have given her life for that duty, no matter the reason or loss. She had. She fought her love when he was forced under Beryl's hand and saw him die for her loyalty.  
  
"What of those loyalties?" he asked as he wiped some of the tears that fell from their perch from her face and gently caressed her face.  
  
"But I have no loyalties here," she answered leaning into his hand before straightening her proud head. "The Moon has betrayed us, and I must take care to my planet,"  
  
The two spent the rest of the long, but somehow too short, day together in tears and remained in one another's company for as long as they could.  
  
The next day with one final embrace and kiss farewell they parted ways. She left him the red ribbon she never seemed to be without on his dresser sure he would find it.

_ end flash back_

Mina wondered if he had ever found it. He got so set into that duty of his sometimes that he wouldn't notice a thing at times.  
  
But that wasn't all she had lost. Even earlier still, before her and Kunzite parted, she had lost Artimis. The man who had always been her life long friends, brother, companion, and adviser.  
  
He willing pledged his alliances to Venus so he would be able to follow Mina. But she had refused his services seeing it would break his heart to leave Luna. She had learned to control her powers and could clearly see that they were truly in love and she could never tear them away from one another.  
  
When he protested his staying she ordered him to, knowing all to well he couldn't disobey it. It was with a chaste kiss on the cheek she left him and went to Kunzite.  
  
And later discovered a something she had gained....a gift.

_Flashback_

It was a few weeks after she found this gift. She had been fighting in one of the many battles that soon arose, dressed in her Sailor Uniform as it represented Venus.  
  
She felt a knot form in her stomach after a blow and winced, surprised it was causing such pain. The hit caused her to go light headed and throw up. She pulled out of the battle assisting only where she felt the need.  
  
Afterwards she had one of the doctors looked at the injury as nothing  
like that had ever happened before. That's when they told her... she was pregnant. It seemed there was more to her and Kunzite's last night together. 

She placed her arm protectively over her stomach with a soft smile.  
  
For the months that followed she avoided battle all together and soon disappeared from public view when signs began to show.

_end flashback_

On her bed lay that little treasure. She stood and walked to the little girl, five years of age now and quite pretty. She had a head full of silver curls, fair skin, and when her small eyes were open a brilliant blue with barely visible traces of lavender. Mina brushed some of the girl's curls away from her face. She had her mother's eyes, mouth, and skin, but her father's proud chin, high cheekbones, and nose.  
  
Already rumors of her beauty were spreading, some saying she would  
surpass her mother given time.  
  
"I never have told Kunzite," she whispered to herself. "But should  
I..."

A planetary meeting had been called for the planets to try and talk peace. She was to come and represent Venus, the others would be there as well. They were meeting at the Moon for the first time sense all of this began. Though Mina doubted it would work, there would be a fight of words and nothing would be gained.  
  
But on a better note... she could show her little goddess to Artimis.  
  
He would be thrilled.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please review! I wanna know how this is.  
  
When I continue, I can go from the views of the others scouts, start in the beginning and write the war's beginning, go to the council, or whatever. You guys let me know what you would like to see!!  
  
If you guys haven't noticed I use a blend of anime and manga, hope that doesn't bother anyone.  
  
Oh yes, and the general will be involved. I am a big fan of the General/Senshi relationship. Minako and Kunzite are just my favorite, which is why I covered them first.  
  
Anywho, I'll stop boring you with mindless babble. Please review!!


	2. Mars

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.  
  
Author's note: Oh wow, people actually reviewed! Wow! Thank you so so very much!!  
  
As promised, I am continuing and as first requested, going from the Inner Scouts to the Outer. I will cover Serena last. I realized the other day as I read over this to review it so I could write this chapter, I may have made Serena sound like a bad person and that's not true. She too feels very bad about this, just so you know. I'm not a Serena hater.  
  
Anything else you guys want to see before the council? You have until I am done with all the Scouts to say something. Anyone wanna see the Generals or Darien?  
  
Also, this may or may not be as long as Minako's because I was trying to explain the war and introduce it so I have no idea how this will go.  
  
Oh yeah, and I am sorry this took so long to get out. My computer got a virus and even though this was mostly typed, I had to reboot it and I was afraid loading it might spread the virus so shrugs it got deleted and I had to restart.

Special Thanks:  
  
Richforce: Thanks for the suggestion and being my first reviewer!! Hope you like the results of this one!  
  
Jewels14: Thanks for taking the time to review! I will get the council stuff to you as soon as possible!!  
  
My Alibi: You're very welcome. Your story was way too adorable!! I think I have it on my favorites or something on my computer actually, lol. Loved it.  
  
And finally, much to your relief I am sure, the story.

Mars  
  
Rei walked through the extensive Mars armory, surveying the weapons as she passed. She paused, picking up a tri-pointed ax, looking it over with practiced eyes, taking in how it's solid metal gleamed with untold danger, the sharp edge daring to be touched. It was well crafted, prepped and ready for anything.  
  
She made to set it down, but paused as she caught her own reflection in the deadly steel. The woman that stared back was no longer a youth of peace and of a kind age, but a hardened lady built in defense to the world that made her, that threw her to her place as Queen and led her planet, Mars, into what it was so famous for, sending the warring planet into continual battle.  
  
Her long, elegant dark black-violet tresses still fell down her back, some stray strands still curving into her swan like neck and over her pale shoulders, but something was different all the same. Her eyes, still their fathomless shade, held a new depth, depth to pain, to loss, to hate of this war no matter the necessity, all emotions she tried to avoid.  
  
She was Mars, protectress of the Eternal Flame, Queen of the deadly red planet; she was... alone.  
  
Of course there had been the thing between her and Jadeite, possible even love, but no, she couldn't, wouldn't let herself become so attached, tied down, not then, not now that her planet needed her.  
  
A smile slipped onto her lips uncalled upon as she thought about him, as she remembered the first time she had been reunited with him at the ceremony...

_Flashback_  
  
She had met with the other scouts, her dearest friends and sisters for Neo-Serenity's crowning.  
  
She was dressed for the event, wearing a fiery red dress that just fell far enough below her thighs to be teasing but not revealing, the top having dipped to just above her bosom in a v-shape, a thin red veil covering the exposed area nicely. Her legs remained bare, long and shapely, the suite finished off with sharp healed shoes who's red straps wrapped around her lower ankle. The look was all in all classy, nice to look at but not revealing or provocative.  
  
She watched as the golden embodiment that was her friend, Mina, let herself fall into the arms of her former lover. She watched the scene, saw as her eyes filled with fear before a smile graced her face and he kissed her.  
  
So that meant...  
  
Unbidden, her eyed wondered to the blonde general, talking among a number a number of ladies but offering her a charming smile as soon as his eyes met hers.  
  
She felt a blush touch her cheeks, suddenly reminded of all that had occurred between, how much she had actually loved this man.  
  
Clearing her face, she looked back to her friends, pretending not to notice him though positive he had seen.  
  
If things hadn't changed...  
  
Sure enough, strong arms wrapped around her from behind as though on cue. "No hello from my flaming beauty?"  
  
_End Flashback _

Rei stopped herself before the memory could continue. She didn't want to remember, not now. She had of course responded, a little sarcastically which let to another play fight they always seem to have in a way of showing their odd affections, but....  
  
She shook her head, placing the ax down. She needed to be strong for her planet now, not locked in some far of memory.  
  
They had had their short romance, but she had decided in the end that it would be best if they separated when the war came. She couldn't have something like that holding her back, someone to worry over. So it had to end.  
  
And it had. Though she missed him when they were alone, she knew she could never go back on that. Not when her planet needed her so.  
  
And now the council was coming... the one where she would have to see him, to see the love of her life and if everything did not bold well, walk away from him again.  
  
If she was right, nothing would be solved here. All it would take is one ill word and everything would be over. An argument would explode from the glowing embers of their long lost fight and it would be as though they had never come for peace.  
  
Surely everything couldn't have changed so much, and when she thought of how Serena had threatened her, the anger again became hot and fresh.  
  
'It had all been an argument, a silly argument in the start.' She thought with anger. 'Serena just couldn't take it that she was right and the others were siding with her! Just because she was the Moon Queen, that didn't dictate her to be able to say a word and finish everything in their personal business! She had no right! And because she was losing she threatened me, Me! A fellow scout with the moon crystal!'  
  
She knew she was leaving out some details, so of it all having been as much there faults as hers. Somewhere in her heart she even knew the anger has just gotten to them all and her mind hadn't reacted as quick as her mouth, but it still angered her so.  
  
Now she could prepare though.  
  
She walked out into the hall, glancing onto her planet.  
  
When she attended the council, all would be made right and she would see were they all stood.  
  
Everything would be revealed.  
  
And perhaps if they found peace, then Jaedite... 

Author's note: Hope that ending suites you guys. So who should be next? It's you guys call. I already have one vote to work in order or rank, or does someone have a favorite?

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Jupiter

Disclaimer: Read former chapters

Thanks to everyone who review this chapter!! I finally got a new one typed up. I had to stop for a bit because pre-cal was killing me and I needed more time.

I would personally thank you all, but I want to write as many chapters as I can while I have the time so we'll have to see what happens, Next time I promise to personally answer everyone though! I want to at least get this one out.

I even tried to make this longer and add more flashbacks!!

Now on with the chapter:

_**Jupiter**_

Makoto walked the halls of the Jupiter palace, her brown ponytail brushing her neck as she looked down thoughtfully, her emerald eyes studying the ground at her soft-slippered feet intently.

The council was coming up and soon, and everyone hoped it would end all of this, the needless fighting, the heartache, want, and anguish.

But, sometimes it seemed all of that would never be mended. Too much had been said and done over the years, and already it was as though an eternity had passed rather than the few years that had compared to a life time.

Surely a friendship that survived over two lifetimes could withstand this test, couldn't it?

Of course it could, it had too.

She looked before her again as the soft smell of baking touched her nose, watery tears stinging at her eyes.

So many memories from so long ago…

_Flashback_

_Makoto smiled as her hands touched the raw cookie dough she was forming into small balls before she crushed them into shape with a cup. Today was the big day; Serena was to be crowned as Neo Queen Serenity._

_This ball was supposed to be one of the biggest known to the kingdom, though she found that hard to believe._

_She remembered all to well the wedding when Serena married King Endymion._

_She shook her head. She still hadn't got over that, Mamoru, a king. His coronation had been something to, Endymion the King of Earth, almost unreal followed soon enough by that magical, fairy-tale wedding._

_Well, aside. Now she was bringing fresh backed goodies for this. She knew of course there was no nee, Serena had plenty of willing servants who were happily preparing the feast of feasts, but it just didn't seem like a get together without her famous treats._

_End Flashback_

She stared emptily into the kitchen, unaware she was even doing it as she felt longing rise to her heart. I had been such a long time since she had gone into the kitchens just to bake, such a long time since she had even cooked.

She snapped back suddenly, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a large hand gently fall onto her shoulder.

She whirl around, body tense in old instinct to defend until she recognized the concerned face of her lover, Nephrite.

"Makoto, darling, you seen worried." His soft voice spoke, underling his apprehension for her.

"I'm sorry, love, I was just thinking of the past and well…"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "I understand, I wondered when it would finally get to you." He confessed, reaching over and using his thumb to whip away the tears she hadn't even realized had fallen. "Everything will work out, in the end it always finds away."

"But can you be so sure?" She asked almost like a small child in her hopelessness towards this, towards her fear.

"There is a way to learn." He said logically, letting one arm fall around her waist as he led her out into one of the outside walks of the palace.

They both gazed in companionable silence at the stars above them, Nephrite's trained and knowing eyes studying them intently.

"It's written in the stars, the universe will be at peace again, that much is of a guarantee though the when is uncertain."

"But peace will come?"

He nodded with a soft smile, some of his dark, chocolate brown waves of hair falling over his shoulder. "In time, yes, there will again be peace, my Star." He promised, using a nickname he had long ago given her.

Makoto rested her body against his chest, smile finally gracing her lips and lighting her beautiful face slightly under the eternal glow of the night sky, just struggling to remember the happier times, and fill her heart with hope as she remembered when they were reunited.

_Flashback_

_Makoto had been wearing a charming green dress that fit her frame nicely. It was simple and decorated only with a matching chocker and earrings, the simplicity of it making her loveliness stand out all the more._

_She was laughing along with the rest, everything perfect. Especially when Minako fell into Kunzites arms, and Jaedite found his way to Rei, it was no time at all until she recognized the all too familiar back with a head full of wavy brown hair falling over it._

"_I beg your pardon sir, but I do believe I am owed certain attention myself," she said in happy play, knowing from the other two's reactions he was bound to know her._

_Nephrite turned around, that voice music to his hears. A large smile framed his lips as he faced her, arms finding her hands as he pulled her into a dance before she could even object._

"_I have missed you so, my Star."_

"_And I you." _

_End Flashback_

It would be alright, he promised, somehow, it would be alright; even if it did take a few more years to settle.

Well, I hope that was enough for now!! Merry Christmas all and remember, please review!!


End file.
